1. Field of the Invention
The present invention in general relates to an LED fixture having two illuminating ranges, in particular, to an LED fixture capable of generating two illuminating ranges adopted by users of auto lamp, projecting lamp and head lamp, through a relatively positional and structural design of LED lamp and lampshade.
2. Description of Prior Art
Following a daily change of technology, illuminating light source is gradually replaced by LED (Light-Emitting Diode). Since LED has many merits, such as high brightness, power saving, small size and environmental friendliness, many illuminating products, from personal products in small size (e.g., flashlight), working illumination (e.g., head lamp) to traffic facilities and projecting lamp in large size, all adopt LED designed as light source.
Currently, the illumination objective of usage and R&D of LED aims to the brightness promotion and the efficiency enhancement. However, the relative design was frequently focused on the illumination of a single range and angle provided by an LED fixture. For example, a head lamp most time adopts the design of a fixed focal distance (length), making light source project light forwardly after a reflection by the reflecting cup. Although a merit of long distance illumination may be achieved by this kind of design, it is impossible to provide a near and ground illumination for a close distance, thus that a user sometimes needs to adjust the head lamp downwardly, this kind of prior arts causing a lot of inconvenience. Therefore, how to simultaneously obtain an illuminating range covering the near and far distances for an LED fixture becomes an urgent problem needed to be overcome by the relative industry.
Accordingly, aiming to solve aforementioned shortcomings, after a substantially devoted study, in cooperation with the application of relatively academic principles, the inventor has finally proposed the present invention that is designed reasonably to possess the capability to improve the prior arts significantly.